Nature Faction
Nature Faction is one of the six Factions present on Card Monsters. 'Strong Points' *Melee Attack and Ranged Attack *Heal *Debuffing Skills (mainly Disease and Entangle) *Skills that change card's Crystal Costs (Equilibrium, Nature Equilibrium and World Equilibrium) 'Weak Points' *Magic Attack and Random Damage *Strong Monster Cards with high Crystal Cost (5+) Monster Cards 'Common' *Batcher *Crysteel *Firefly *Gerbip *Giant Scorpion *Gluttonous Panda *Great Bat *Hardtendril *Morning Glory *Mushrhum *Rock Spider *Young Ent 'Rare' *Bear Robber *Butterball *Butterbat *Centaur Warrior *Daughter of the Forest *Eeletric *Elf Hunter *Elven Ranger *Gardener of Flowers *Healmushrhum *Hedgehog *Kingfisher Elite *Lapia *Leafman Sower (Royal Pack Exclusive) *Reptile Man *Silverherb *Snake Mage *Special Graphite *Spray Spider (Royal Pack Exclusive) *Three-Headed Butterball *Unicorn *Wind Harper *Wolf Spider 'Epic' *Aerial Warfare (Dragon King and the Endless Horde Reward) *Basatan *Belican *Cannibal Flower *Corrupted Lapia *Diva of Light *Forest Drake *Frankenstein *Frock *Great Blood Tomato *Harpy *Living Spirit *Maiden of Forest (Limited Event Reward) *Poison Gorgon *Polar Lizard *Rat Arbalist *Sabershark (Login Bonus Reward) *Snake Prince *Taur Carpenter (Limited Event Reward) *Tiker *War Elephant 'Legendary' *Ancient Treefolk *Bear Shaman *Behemoth *Cat Spirit *Chesire Cat in Boots *Chimera *Crypt Lord *Cursed Witch *Dragon Enslaver *Earth Dragon *Fog Lights *Furious Ape *Gale Wings *Kingmushrhum *Nine-colored Stag Daughter (Hero Reward) *Quetzal *Ranger General Gerald (Hero Reward) *Shantak *Snake Vine *Squidiver *T-Rex *Twin Rats the Land Rat (Acitivity Reward) *Twin Rats the Flying Rat (Acitivity Reward) 'Elite' *Ace Hunter Foster *Adventure Captain Ashna *Adventure Captain Ashna (Melee Form) *Adventure Captain Ashna (Ranged Form) *Frogg the Cursed *Magic Shooter Max *Nine-colored Stag, Guardian of the Forest *Raging Thudner and Storm Garuda *Reincarnated Fire Flame King *Sharkmen Queen Sue *Snaky Zelatos *Star-crossed Lovers: Cowherd & Weaver *Swordmaster Prince Frogg *Ultimate Weapon Allie Equipment Cards 'Common' *Agile Guard *Apron of Mt. Blacksmith *Bandit Armor *Copper Shield *Cross-shaped Spear *Defensive Stump *Devout Crown *Elven Bracers *Flintflock Pistol *Gemstone Dagger *Hatchet *Heavy Gloves *Ice Branch *Infantry Helmet *Medium Shield *Mercury's Wings *Metal Cap *Musket *Oak Staff *Party Dress *Plain Armor *Ranger Gloves *Restaurant Weapon *Ring of Poison *Samurai Armor *Samurai Helmet *Short Bow *Short Sword *Sight Bracers *Skull Wand *Spiked Greaves *Tunic *War Greaves *White Gloves 'Rare' *Balance Ring *Barbarian Armor *Berserk Gloves *Burning Armor *Chain Mail *Commander Banner *Dragon's Badge *Darts *Ebony Staff *Feather Cap *Fighting Gloves *Gladiator Helm *Hammer *Heal Staff *Healing Flute *Hunters Bow *Knight Armor *Leather Armor *Long Spear *Long Sword *Monk Armor *Ninja Helmet *Nullifier *Old Shield *Pendant of Courage *Pirate Scimitar *Pistol *Plague Pendant *Ranged Bracers *Ring of Mages *Shield *Sniper Rifle *Spiked Armor *Terror Mask *Toxic Blade *Winter Boots *Wooden Bracers 'Epic' *Anntenae Staff *Battle Axe *Crossbow (Disease Variation) *Crossbow (Opportunity and Piercing Variation) *Deteriorate Gloves *Dragon Hammer *Dragon Helmet *Elven Staff *Feather Amulet *Finger of Storm *Forest Staff (Hero Reward) *Gladius *Glorious Armor *Healing Armor *Heralds Bow *Horn of Ages *Legion Towershield *Medusa Shield *Poison Gloves *Prince's Sword *Ranger Bow (Hero Reward) *Ring of Protection *Rock Armor *Short Dagger *Silver Spear *Sleepy Pillow *Stalagmite Gloves *Twilight *Viking Helmet 'Legendary' *Anti-magic Barrier *Axe of Rage *Battle-Axe *Commander Hat *Eagle Blade *Elven Short Bow *Golden Leaf *Molten Crossbow *Noble's Gold Armor *Plague Armor *Poison Whip *Sorcerer's Auto-Sniper Rifle *Spiked Barrier *Stone City Armor *Obsidian Spear *Trampling Boots 'Elite' *Dagger for the Reckless *Demon Armor - Elite *Earth's Might - Staff of Gaia *Eternal Harper